A Whole New World
by Omega-Saber
Summary: This story follows one Doctor Jimmy Murphy as he travels to Terra Nova, a world lost to time, on the 10th Pilgramage, and all the adventures and troubles that follow for both him and this New World. More realistic


'djsj' - Thoughts, "djsj" - Speech

This Story is un-bata'd so please excuse mistakes.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, Terra Nova or any of the related places or characters. No profit is being made from this story.

-line break-

As I stood in Hope Plaza, last in a line making its way through the portal, I couldn't stop the nervous and excited fidgeting I was doing due to my excitement at being one of the lucky few being chosen to go to Terra Nova. The portal I was currently making my way towards and the amazing world beyond it were undoubtably some of the great discoveries in the History of mankind. When it was first discovered what this phenomenon was, a rip it the fabric of space and time, the scientific community went frantic developing and discarding theories as to where it may lead and the possible uses for such a thing. But amidst all the discussions and conferences, while the scientists argued and squabbled over the meaning of things and Governments fought over ownership of this wonder of the universe, the common man and woman had a different reaction. Hope.

The world had been used, abused and it was wildly believed that there wasn't long left until the world itself died from the mistreatment inflicted upon it by mankind, or the world tried to desperately correct the imbalance, resulting in catastrophic natural disasters. The outcome of either was the likely death of the human race. Technology had come a long, long way, and strides were being taken, even now, to correct the mistakes of the past and to create a harmony between technology and nature but it was too little too late. The great hope of humanity colonising the stars had been dashed down by wars, a lack of resources remaining and simple limitations in Technology that no one had ever foresaw the need to advance. In short humanity was entering the final stretch.

But with the portal, a doorway to a new world, it was believed that there may be a new place for humanity. So in what many recognised as the most successful revolution ever, the majority of humanity, stood up, took down their corrupt leaders and agreed that this wonder would be used for good, that wherever it may lead, only the best, brightest and most important of all, the good of humanity would be allowed to pass through. Not much was known of the portal, bit it was very quickly clear that unless there were another particle accelerator, or some other unknown piece of technology on the other side, wherever the portal went would be a one way trip for any travellers.

And so it was that Hope Plaza was constructed, surrounding and protecting the gateway to a new world from the destruction that had been wrought upon our own. For 15 long years scientists worked day and night trying to unlock the secrets of the portal, and enable travel through it, while the governments of the world prepared all they could to send, while trying to keep the old corruption at bay and dealing with a world that was becoming more and more inhospitable. At the beginning of the year 2142 A.D scientists managed to stabilise the portal to a single fixed location and enabled travel through it. They sent through probes and discovered that although matter could not return without another stabiliser on the other end of the portal, signals could be sent back and forth at certain frequencies as long as the tether at Hope Plaza was active. The images they got back astounded them. The few ariel drones sent through showed conditions that were idyllic for humans that furthermore looked just like ancient earth. The single series of orbital satellites that wee launched through showed even more, in that it didn't just look like earth, but that it was earth, from a different reality and point in space-time. But the discovery that shocked the world most was the discovery that this new world was populated by dinosaurs. Within the 2 kilometre radius that the drones could work in while maintaining contact with Hope Plaza, numerous species of dinosaur were witnessed and recorded. When all these things were made known to the public as well as the news that the colonisation of this new world was possible and would happen, Hope Plaza more than earned its name. The world may have slipped back into most of it bad habits in the duration between the opening and discovery of the portal, but Hope Plaza became a beacon to the world, that none would let the corruption touch, or at least, so they had thought.

In the same year it was discovered, a man was chosen to be the first through the portal, the pioneer for humanity and the eventual head of the new colony, a man who, despite being military, was widely recognised as a hero and a man of outstanding integrity. This man was Commander Nathaniel Taylor. He readily accepted the role, humbled that he had been chosen, and in November of 2142, he became the first to ever step though the portal. It was at this point that something went wrong, but in a way that would enable the discovery of one of this new worlds most astonishing features. This was that, without further measures to stabilise the portal, something that in hindsight should have been done, then the traveling of any complex organic matter destabilised the portal temporarily, resulting in the particle accelerator partially overloading. It could all be fixed within about 1 to 2 months but the upshot was that until then Commander Taylor was on his own. The world waited with baited breath for the portal to be reopened and to try and contact the Commander again, so when the call finally came the whole world was watching.

What they saw when Taylor established a video connection, no-one expected. The Commander looked like he had been through the worst that the new world could throw at him but what really shocked the world was the creature beside him. It was what looked like a blue, black and cream coloured jackal, standing upright on its hind legs, with what was assumed to be metal spikes shooting out of the back of its front paws and the middle of its chest and a mask of black fur, similar to a racoons, leading to several protrusions from the back of its head. The Commander went on to explain that the creature beside him was one of a number of fantastical creatures that he had encountered, as well as dinosaurs. During his 2 month isolation, he had been surviving on his wits alone up until the fifth week when a pack of particularly nasty nico-raptors had cornered him in a Baobab Tree and he had thought he was done for when the jackal like creature had appeared and attacked the nico-raptor's killing one and driving the rest off. The Commander was gobsmacked, especially seeing as the creature then proceeded not to and claim him as its own meal as he thought it would, but had instead went on to try and help him down from the tree and communicate with him. From that day onward it had stayed with him, helping him and protecting him, while in return he did all he could for it, mainly revolving around helping it train its hand to hand, or paw to hand as the case were, fighting, something it showed great interest in and enthusiasm for.

The rest, as they say, is history. It was on that day of recontact that Commander Taylor declared the founding of the colony and world for humanity, a fresh start, and named it Terra Nova.

I was snapped out of my reflection by finally coming face to face with the Portal. My greatest dream was about to come true. The opportunities for utilising my knowledge in technology were great but what was even more exciting is that I had managed to pass the test given to all potential Terra Nova'ns, the test to see if I could become a Pokemon trainer upon my arrival. With one last glance back at 2149, I stepped through the portal, Doctor Jimmy Murphy, the last member of the 10th pilgrimage.

Line Break

Hopefully now the plot bunnies will stop holding my other stories at gunpoint and let me get back to working on them.


End file.
